Hochkompliziert und simpel
by Velence
Summary: David war auf der Toilette zusammengeklappt, wo ihn Vic würgend und an seinem Kragen reißend in flagranti erwischt hatte. Ausgerechnet Vic.


Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich, Prue!

Spoiler: s04e02 Offene Rechnungen

Hochkompliziert und simpel

„Ich will mich nicht länger fühlen, als wäre ich auch vergewaltigt worden. Was immer du tun musst, um es hinter dir zu lassen: Tu es!" Ihre Worte halten wieder in seinem Kopf nach. Seine Kieferknochen, seine Zähne mahlten angestrengt aufeinander. David war vornübergebeugt, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der verputzten Wand ab, während er sich mit der anderen über das Gesicht rieb. Einen langen Moment schloss er die Augen, bevor der Würgreiz erneut ausbrach wie sprudelnde Lava.

Kein Mitleid, nur Mitgefühl. Das hatte er zu der vergewaltigten Frau im Verhörraum gesagt. Beim Ansehen der Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskamera war alles wieder hochgekommen. David war auf der Toilette zusammengeklappt, wo ihn Vic würgend und an seinem Kragen reißend in flagranti erwischt hatte. Ausgerechnet Vic.

Irgendwie hatte Vic ihn rausbugsiert, aus der Polizeistation weggeschafft, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er hatte ihn zum Auto geführt, wollte ihn nach Hause fahren, aber David wollte weder heim noch reden. Vic hatte sich äußert beschützend gegeben, ihn immer wieder gefragt, wie es ihm gehe und ob er etwas tun könne. David wusste nicht, wie viel Vic wusste, aber er hatte sicher eine Ahnung. Aceveda war ein umsichtiger und kluger Captain, ein strategischer Mann, der gute Miene bei schwierigen Herausforderungen machte.

Niemand, der einfach ohne weiteres auf der Toilette zusammenbrach.

„Hat es etwas mit deiner Frau zu tun? Aurora? Sie war doch vorhin hier. Ist etwas mit deiner Tochter? Oh Gott, deine Tochter...?", fragte Vic und sah besorgt zu seinem im Beifahrersitz zusammengesunkenen, ehemaligen Captain. Er spielte für ihn einen kleine Charade, um es ihm aus der Nase zu ziehen, beide wussten das.

„Nein... Nein!" David fand seine Stimme. Er hatte sich ein wenig gefangen, war aber nicht in der Lage, Vic in die Augen zu sehen.

Der runzelte die Stirn. Er bohrte weiter, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Schließlich setzte er sich seine Sonnenbrille auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrbahn.

„Lass mich hier raus", sagte David plötzlich.

„Willst du zu Fuß durch die halbe Stadt laufen?"

„Wohin soll's deiner Meinung nach gehen?" Davids Miene war hart und undurchsichtig, als er ihn zum ersten Mal ansah, nachdem sie die Polizeistation verlassen hatten.

„Zu mir. Einen oder zwei Whiskey trinken. Ich denke, du brauchst etwas Härteres als Bier", bot Vic nonchalant an. Wenn er wollte, schimmerte einer richtiger Charmebolzen durch die toughe Schale.

David ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Er wusste von Vics Scheidung, hatte aber keine Ahnung, wo er derzeit lebte. Seine kleine Wohnung wirkte wie eine Junggesellenbude, pragmatisch eingerichtet, kein persönlicher Nippes oder Fotos, dafür aber Kleidungsstücke auf und unter der Couch. Seine älteste Tochter hatte ebenfalls ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Vic ließ David auf der Couch Platz nehmen, während er Gläser und Whiskey aus der offnen Wohnküche holte. David hatte das Gefühl in den Polstern zu versinken. Er rieb sich müde über das Gesicht, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.

Sie stießen nicht an, sondern tranken nur, David in großen Schlucken, Vic mit neugierigen Augen auf seinen ungewöhnlichen Besucher. Der Cop ahnte seit Monaten, das etwas im Busch war. Davids Frau hatte ihn in letzter Zeit sehr oft besucht, er hatte sie in seinem Büro streiten sehen. Aber es war mehr als nur ein langweiliger Ehestreit gewesen. Die Begegnung auf der Toilette in der „Scheune" hatte ihn deutlich gezeigt, dass Aceveda mit den Nerven runter war. Wahrscheinlich war es genau vor seinen Augen, wahrscheinlich sah er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht.

„Besser?", fragte Vic, nachdem David sein Glas zügig geleert hatte.

„Es ist... es ist nichts großes." David wusste, dass er ihm etwas geben musste, eine Erklärung, eine Ausrede, irgendetwas.

„Erzähl das deinem Therapeuten!", erwiderte Vic mit einem geschnaubten Lacher. Er merkte erst, wie sehr er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte, als er das kurze Flackern in Davids Blick sah. Er beobachtete ihn, aber mehr Einblick gab David ihm nicht. Vic schenkte ihm nach, sich selbst füllte er nur einen kleinen Schuss dazu. Er hatte seinen Drink kaum angerührt.

„Der Wahlkampf. Aurora... Es war sehr viel... Stress." David hob das Glas.

Vic wollte ihn betrunken machen, seine Zunge lockern, aber sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter tat ihm nicht den Gefallen. Er behielt die Kontrolle.

„Du willst nicht darüber reden", palaverte Vic, „Ich kann das verstehen. Hätte ich dermaßen die Hosen runtergelassen... Mann. Ich würde ein paar Zaunbretter und Zähne raushauen. Nur um..." Bedeutungsvolle Pause. „...alle wissen zu lassen, dass ich immer noch ein Steuer sitze. Die Kontrolle habe. Wie ein Mann."

David sah zu ihm hinüber und leckte unbewusst über seine Unterlippe. Der Alkohol brannte. Er begann langsam, etwas zu spüren. David würde nicht versuchen, sich zurechtfertigen, wie er es vor seiner Frau getan hatte. Er hatte sich dafür entschuldigt, was ihm passiert war.

Es war absurd.

_Du bist ein Cop, wie konntest du so etwas zulassen?_

Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte es für sich behalten, aber die Isolation seines Geheimnisses hatte ihn schnell angefressen, sodass er seinen Onkel eingeweiht hatte. David hatte ihm erzählt, was er Aurora später erzählt hatte: Er hatte es getan, um zu leben, um für seine Familie zu leben, aber sie hatte keine Sympathie, kein Mitgefühl, kein Einfühlungsvermögen, nur Erniedrigung und Scham für ihn übrig. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet.

David stellte das leere Glas auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. „Ich war nicht mehr betrunken, seit..." Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein. Seine Gedanken waren wie ein Strudel im Ausguss.

„David." Vic packte ihn am Handgelenk und hielt ihn gewaltsam fest. Er war gezwungen, ihn anzusehen. „Erzähl es mir. Was immer vorgefallen ist. Wer immer... ich helfe dir. Wir sind Cops, wir halten zusammen."

David schnaubte, auch wenn er ihm glaubte. Cops hielten bei äußerlichen Widrigkeiten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel. Wider Erwarten ließ Vic nicht los. _Damit du mich erpressen kannst_, dachte er bitter. Nicht du, nicht du. Er stand auf. Vic tat es ihm nach, hielt weiterhin sein Handgelenk. David fixierte ihn böse. Es kam zu einem harmlosen Gerangel, als er Vic rückwärts stieß. Die Heftigkeit der Reaktion übertölpelte ihn, sodass er überrascht auf der Couch landete. Er rappelte sich allerdings schnell auf und wollte zur Tür hinaus fliehen, als ihn Vic abermals stoppte.

„Lass mich gehen!", mahnte er an.

„Oder was?"

Wütend, in die Ecke gedrängt worden zu sein, ließen David hart zuschlagen. Und nachsetzen, sodass diesmal Vic das Nachsehen hatte. David traf ihn wiederholt mit der Faust mitten im Gesicht. Verteidigend hob Vic seine Hand und stieß ihn dumpf gegen die Wand.

„Scheiße, ich bin nicht dein verfluchter Sandsack", fluchte Vic und hielt sich die blutende Nase mit dem Handrücken zu.

David seufzte schwer und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten, wo er sitzen blieb. Seine Männlichkeit war in Frage gestellt worden. Nicht nur von ihr. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Und dass er an sich selbst zweifelte, machte es nicht besser. David wünschte, sein Inneres würde mehr wie sein Äußeres aussehen.

„Ich ziehe gerne die One Man Show ab, aber..." Vic hockte sich vor ihm hin, nachdem er sich beruhigt und gesehen hatte, dass es seinem Gast keinen Deut besser, sondern eher schlechter ging. „...aber manchmal braucht es einen Sidekick. Komm, _amigo_." Er reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Oder wo immer du hin willst."

Sie hatten einander oft für ihre eigenen Ziele benutzt. Aceveda brauchte Mackey, um die Verbrechensrate zu verringern, während sich Mackey darauf verließ, dass David größere Untersuchungen und schlechte Presse im eigenen Sinn von ihm fernhielt, dennoch hatten sie mit der Zeit eine Art Respekt füreinander entwickelt.

David blickte auf, nahm die Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, was für blaue Augen Vic hatte. Er bereute seinen Gewaltausbruch bereits. Es war alles zu viel, sein Körper bebte, seine Hände zitterten. David wandte seinen Blick ab, starrte auf den Teppich, als Vic ihn plötzlich in den Arm nahm.

Es kam überraschend. Vic klopfte ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken und murmelte etwas, was David kaum wahrnahm. Nach kurzem Zögern umklammerte er Vic, dessen Hände nun auf seinem Rücken pausierten. Davids Körperspannung ließ nach, er wurde ruhiger. Und da wurde ihm bewusst, dass das hier ihm bisher niemand gegeben: Eine simple Umarmung.

Ende


End file.
